People may be increasingly dependent on smart mobile devices or wireless network in their daily work and lives. Limited by traffic or signal quality or the like, a user may select to use different networks at different locations, and these locations may use fixed networks. Everyday range of movement of people may be limited, and may include: At home, on the way to/from work, at an office, or at a supermarket/mall. Network connections in different regions may need to be implemented manually, and a username and a login password may need to be inputted, which is may be very cumbersome. Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.